


Double Life(Under Night: TG/Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand





	Double Life(Under Night: TG/Twinning)

Examining his surroundings, a young man stood in a quiet city. “So this is what the Hollow Night is like?” Hyde stared up at the red sky mostly obscured by clouds and tried to get a feeling for what was going on around him. He set his sight on trying to find where the abyss was located. “Linne told me to not be reckless but I have to destroy that abyss as quickly as I can.” Hyde muttered under his breath as he saw a building where he was sure he could feel EXS pouring out of it. He began walking to his destination, completely unaware that he was currently being watched.

From a distance, Orie studied Hyde, a fellow student at her school. “I can’t believe that Hyde is an in-birth” She noticed the red blade in his hand and realized he was the new Night’s Blade member she had been informed about. Orie was surprised to see that her friend was also hiding his true affiliation. “I don’t want to confront Hyde but I cannot simply let him be.” She pondered on how things wouldn’t be the same once both of them knew who the other truly was. Orie sighed from the stress of living a double life. She wished there was some way to better reconcile her normal life and her life as a Licht Kreis member. Suddenly she came to a revelation; she looked down at her special rapier “Ruler” and remembered a secret Licht Kreis technique. “I think I have an idea that will solve my personal problems and avoid further pointless fighting.” She nodded to herself and was set on the idea.

Hyde continued walking towards the building when he could hear the loud sound of heels clacking against the ground. He stopped as a teenage girl went to bar his path. Hyde recognized who it was and tried to come up with some sort of lie hoping she would buy it. “H-Harada!? I was just… ummm… practicing with my sword.” Hyde could quickly tell that it wasn’t going to work. “I never thought that you would be here in the Hollow Night as well. I guess you must belong to that Licht Kreis organization.”

Orie nodded to answer his question. “Yes and as the fifth executioner of the Licht Kreis I have an obligation during these nights. Now please surrender peacefully and turn in the blade of yours for investigation.” Hyde shook his head and prepared his blade as he readied for a fight. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but I cannot stand down either.” Orie brought her rapier close to her chest facing upwards as she got into stance. “Divine Thrust!” She swiftly propelled herself forward in a long lunge. Orie thrust her sword straight at Hyde who did his best to parry the quick strike. The slightly deflected blade cut through Hyde’s shoulder, thankfully not damaging his body thanks to its inability to hurt the innocent. Soft threads of grayish-blue silk shot out of the gash in the jacket and shirt left behind by the blade. They connected together which made Orie smirk seeing that it appeared to work.

Hyde did his best to keep up with the swift and never ending barrage of stabs that Orie threw at him. He was having a hard enough time keeping up, let alone make his own counter attack. As he pondered on what to do, Orie was racking up a lot of minor cuts and holes in his clothes. He failed to notice that with each successful strike, his shirt and jacket were changing more and starting to fuse together. “I can’t keep this up.” The ceaseless assault was beginning to wear down Hyde which let Orie get some critical hits of him. She had managed to get 4 little slashes on his face. The first slash left his skin smoother and softer, with the second causing his facial features to shift around giving him a much more feminine look. Meanwhile the third strike shaped his eyebrows into a thinner shape while giving him puffier lips and longer eyelashes. The final one caused his eyes to grow bigger and the color changing to a lovely shade of dark blue. A thin layer of light and subtle makeup appeared accentuating the prettiest features of Hyde’s new face.

Even though she planned for it to happen, Orie was still momentary stunned from the sight of her face having replaced Hyde’s. Hyde was unaware of what had just happened and all he saw was an opening. “Here’s my chance!” He swung his sword sending a swirling orb of red energy at Orie. She deftly sidestepped the orb with ease as she prepared to fire another quick lunge at Hyde. “Too late!”Right as the orb was next to Orie; Hyde gripped his sword and caused it to explode. Orie found herself knocked back as Hyde took the chance to finally get some distance from her. Right as she almost regained her balance, Hyde stuck his sword into a ground and a pillar of red energy erupted from the ground in front of Orie. Between his energy geysers, orbs, and longer sword slashes, he was doing his best to keep her away and wear her down. Out of nowhere, Hyde felt a sharp pain in his mind. His thoughts were becoming a bit muddy as a strange image of various girls appeared in his mind. “I have never seen them before… but they feel so familiar.” Despite not knowing who they were, Hyde could feel a strange attachment to them forming.

Orie noticed that Hyde’s posture and fighting style was growing more graceful and refined than before. “It appears to be working perfectly so far. I just have to keep it up until he is finished.” She saw a good opportunity to try and get close to Hyde again. He fired another one of the orbs at her trying to force her back. In order to evade it, Orie did a graceful flip over it. Hyde tried to blow it up but she was too far above it and landed in front of Hyde. Deciding to not hold back as much, Orie snapped her fingers to summon a yellow and white humanoid figure from her sword. The spirit named Thanatos brought up its massive broadsword and swung it down on Hyde. He blocked it as best as he could but Orie took the chance to kick him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Hyde had to react quickly as Orie prepared to attack him while he was down. He jumped up into the air which quickly proved to be a mistake. “Sacred Arrow!” Orie called out her attack as she leapt into the air lifting her rapier up diagonally. It ran through the bottom of Hyde’s right shoe all the way up to the top of his leg.

Orie smiled seeing that she had landed such a crucial blow. As the blade was running against Hyde’s leg, it began to morph the appendage. Body hair and most of the muscles melted away leaving it smooth and slender. Hyde’s right leg grew noticeably longer until it was an exact replica of Orie’s leg. His shoe, sock, and pant leg were torn to shreds from the attack. The pieces began to change color, material, and thickness before reforming onto his leg and foot. First some pieces put themselves back together to form a thigh high white stocking on his leg. His former shoe pieced itself back together in a very different form. It was now a silver pump made of hard material and a very tall 15 cm heel forcing his foot up completely straight. Hyde landed back on the ground and almost fell over thanks to his radically different leg and shoe. He looked with shock at what had just happened to his leg. “What’s going on? It looks just like Harada’s leg?”

Orie gave Hyde no reprieve to think about what was occurring. She snapped her fingers again and summoned Thanatos right in front of him. Thanatos released a yellow sphere around itself that Hyde desperately tried to dodge. The unfamiliar heel caused him to stumble though and his left leg was caught in the sphere. The leg swiftly went through the same process that the right one underwent. Hyde was now left with two shapely, feminine, and alluring legs. Orie studied the current progress with pride. “This is for the best. Now please stay still and let me finish.” She rushed towards Hyde and attacked with renewed vigor. Hyde was doing all he could to not get hit by the flurry of attacks. He was still struggling to adapt to his ridiculously high heels and ended up making a costly tiny slip. Orie followed the minor opening with a powerful divine thrust to his left arm. Just like his legs, his left arm shifted into a slender and delicate form with silky soft skin. The nails grew out a bit and were cleaned, filed, and shaped to perfection. The sleeve of his shirt and jacket morphed into grayish-blue silk with a white cuff.

The sounds of a sword swiftly cutting through the air filled the area as the battle raged on. Meanwhile Hyde was suffering from a strong headache as he sought to defend himself. He could feel Orie’s feelings beginning to pour into him. They ranged from feelings of justice and dedication to personal feelings about hobbies, fashion, and interests. Again he could see images of girls he had never seen before. One image of three girls in particular was almost impossible for him not to focus on. As Hyde thought about the image, one single word came to mind, ‘team’. He clutched his head as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. Hyde tried to think about his devotion to Linne but there was a growing loyalty to Licht Kreis that he couldn’t ignore. A seed of Orie’s personality had been planted in his mind and was beginning to blossom.

Orie took advantage of Hyde’s distracted state to land another solid blow on him. Thanatos did a spinning slash hitting him in the side of his head. Hyde’s blonde and black hair merged into one color, a dark blue that matched his eyes. Growing and flowing down his back, his hair took on more shine and volume becoming luscious and soft. Finally a plain white headband formed into his hair while a lock of hair stuck out of the top.. Hyde could tell that he was running out of time as each passing moment in the fight brought him closer to becoming Orie .He brushed the hair out of his eyes and went back to trying to fend off two opponents at once. Hyde was beginning to get more used to his new legs and heels so that a good blow wouldn’t nearly knock him over. Still he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one at this point. Firing out orbs and geysers of dark energy, he was doing everything he could to try and defeat Orie. Both of them took notice that his dark energy techniques were becoming weaker and unstable. A rushing barrage of thrusts from Orie tore one orb to ribbons as it went on to hit Hyde in the chest. He placed his hands on his chest as it became puffy and very sensitive. It quickly blossomed into a set of C-cup breasts with a blue bra forming to contain them. He face was bright red from the strange sensation as he tried to cover his chest with one of his arms.

Orie couldn’t help but giggle at the sight before her. “It won’t be much longer now; I just need a couple more crucial blows to end this.” She thought to herself before resuming her assault. Orie skillfully weaved through Hyde’s defenses and was able to land a series of slashes and stabs against his right arm. The skin, muscle, and fat all shifted and rearranged to form another feminine arm leaving even less of Hyde. The sleeve changed to match the other one putting him one step closer to a completed outfit. All the while, Orie’s personality was continuing to grow inside of Hyde. He was trying his best to fight it off but it was a losing battle. She could see his was internally struggling and took the opportunity to fan the flames. “Why are fighting so weird? Your stance is all off, just remember to do what I do.”

“She’s right, I do not understand what came over me.” Before Hyde realized what he was doing he had shifted his stance to be just like Orie. “Wh-why did I do that?” For some reason, he was finding Orie’s words to be so trustworthy that he didn’t even doubt them. It just seemed perfectly true to him. Her persona began to take dominance over his forcing him to act and think in a dignified and ladylike manner.

Hyde was having no problem moving around in his heels anymore. He expertly moved in them as he fully adopted Orie’s fighting style. Hyde wielded his sword like it was a rapier, and incorporated kicks into his arsenal. Every movement of his was precise, graceful, and elegant. Of course wielding a sword not suited to his new fighting style and not completely being used to his changing body gave Orie an advantage. She had the chance to work on him with impunity. All the while she used words to further mold his malleable mind as she altered his clothes more. “Don’t be so tense, this is merely practice. You want to save your energy for afterwards as we fulfill our duty as members of Licht Kreis.” A couple of strokes and a new white collar formed that went down to his chest. “We must do this for the sake of our teammates. We cannot possibly let them down.”More slashes followed that left the upper half of his outfit a grayish-blue with a while band at the waist. “You know what the righteous action is to take.”

Hyde soaked up all of her words like a sponge. They all seemed so right to him that he didn’t dare question them. His former loyalties and personality were rapidly fading away and being thoroughly replaced with new ones. At the same time, his clothes were getting hit by more of Orie’s sword attacks. Fabric was torn and repaired in the form of a poofy white skirt that went down to his feet. A second layer of grayish-blue silk appeared on top with bronze trim and bronze spike like ornaments hanging from the hem. The dress was finished off as intricate bronze designs appeared on the front of the skirt. Another strike caused his boxers to melt and shape into frilly blue panties.

Orie could see that she was almost finished with Hyde. He was wearing the exact same outfit as her and most of his body had been transformed. She decided to finish it with one of her strongest attacks as she planted her rapier into the ground. “Luminous Embrace!” Thanatos fired a large yellow wave towards Hyde. The remaining vestiges of his original personality took over to try and defend with one of his own ultimate attacks. When he planted his sword into the ground thought, he forgot what he was supposed to do next and it was too late. His fate was sealed as he was bathed in the light.

His bones cracked and popped as they shifted with his fat rearranging around his body. Hyde’s waist became small while his hips were now wide and his rear a soft cushion. He was left with a curvy and dainty figure that was irresistible to most men. A small pop and a certain part of his body inverting signified the last of his physical changes. The last traces of Hyde were eradicated by the burning light as the crass and loud Hyde fully shifted in mind to the classy and feminine Orie. She began to fully embrace her new identity with pride and conviction. “I realize now that I must fully dedicate myself to Licht Kreis and its ideals.” The new Orie took a second to get out of her daze before seeing her sister. Orie smiled as she ran up and embraced her twin in a hug feeling perfectly content with who she was. “Now we must finish what we came here for.” The two went on to end the Hollow Night together, and took all others present into custody.

The next day the new Orie was getting ready for school as she dressed herself. While doing her makeup she thought about how she heard that those taken into custody yesterday had been transformed into loyal Licht Kreis members. “I simply cannot wait to see them when it is my turn.” She smiled as she exchanged a look with her twin who was getting ready in her Licht Kreis uniform. The two Orie’s were extremely happy they could now completely devote themselves to both sides of their life. More importantly they would always have someone who understood them best nearby. Saying goodbye to her twin, Orie headed off to school with a content smile.


End file.
